Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Li-tan
Summary: Umino Sasuke is the new girl at Konoha High School. But when her past demons come back with a vengance, life just throws another curveball. Bad summary, I know. [Main Triangle: NejiFem!SasuIta, AU]


**Li-tan: **-waves happily- Hiya all, un! Welcome to Li's very first multi-chapter fanfiction!! I know the High school AU thing has been done quite a bit, buuut... it looked fun, un! And Li wanted to put her own evil ideas into it, un... D All trembled in fear at the wierdest triangle to come from the confines of Li's sick mind... NejiFem!SasuIta!! –evil cackle- Yesh, Li pulled a GenBend on sasu-chan... I can't be the only one who thinks he's uke enough to make a good girl! And here's the kicker, you readers get to vote for the pairing for the first four chapters! Happy days, ne? Also, you an vote for any side pairings for the first two chapters! See, aren't I the best, un? –blatant self-praise- Enjoy, un!!!

**Disclaimer: **Li-tan does not and probably never will own Naruto. If she did... well... heh. –cough-

**Warnings: **Thus far, only some bad language.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"SASUKE!!! TIME TO GET UP!!!"

Upstairs, there was a groan of protest from the duvet cucoon, before it's occupant begrudgingly sat up. Yawning, the teenage girl stretched in a cat-like manner before slumping, pale hand reaching out and grasping the alarm clock roughly. Pulling it towards her, Sasuke let out another groan. 5:00 am. _I understand it's the first day... but Gods, it doesn't take me two hours to get ready... _She grumbled mentally, sorely tempted to just fall back into the sheets and get an extra hour's rest...

"I MEAN **NOW**, YOUNG LADY!!!"

Oh, well. So much for that idea. "Hai, hai, I'm up!" The girl called, tone sounding close to being sulky as she threw off the covers and clambered out of bed with little of her usual grace.

Downstairs, Umino Iruka sighed over his cooking. In all the years he'd spent with Sasuke, she'd never been a morning person... and the fact that she had to be in school for seven didn't help matters. Oh well, adopting a child meant you had to look after them, even if they grew in to sarcastic teenagers. Normally, Sasuke was a polite gir,l but in the mornings... Iruka sighed again. Seeing as he was a crack of dawn sort of person, she obviously hadn't gained that trait from his upbringing. Then again, he'd adoped her when she was eight... not all to long ago, really, considering she was now fifteen. Finally turning off the hob, the man heard the sound of a hair-dryer being turned on, signalling Sasuke was out of the shower.

Sitting down at the table stiffly, Iruka twiddled with his chopsticks and looked up at the ceiling. Honestly, why did first days make him more nervous than her?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hair-dryer creating a loud whirr in her ear, Sasuke concentrated on running the brush and warm air through her shoulder length ebony strands. Her brows drew together slightly as the teen took in her reflection in the mirror: fair skin, onyx eyes narrowed, damp bangs framing a delicate face. Sasuke wasn't vain, but she knew she was more attractive than some girls out there, despite not being overly well endowed in some areas. Frankly, the teen found the fact quite annoying at times, drooling idiots of the opposite sex trying to hold some semblance of a converstion with her and asking her on dates. All turned down with a deadpan 'no'. All she wanted to do was get through school with good grades and stand a chance at getting a job in law. And Sasuke wasn't one to take her goals lightly.

Turning the machine off, the raven haired girl ran a brush through her locks a few more times before setting it down. Frowning at her reflection, Sasuke looked over at her wardrobe where her new uniform was hanging in patient wait. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, the teen moved over to it and began dressing. The only thing that made the girl worry was the constant school swapping. She was smart, she knew that, but the constant change of environment was doing little for her education. What could she do, though? Iruka's job caused a lot of moving around, and it wasn't her place to object. She preferred living with him to the orphanages where social workers sat with you for hours on end with those ridiculouslt fake smiles. Oh yes, she'd bear the moving to see less of those.

Finally fastening the tie after much fiddling, Sasuke gave her reflection a scathing look. Uniforms were the worst part of changing schools, and it wasn't only the cost. This one wasn't _too _bad... it was the skirt that really bothered her. Most of it consisted of a light gray, the cardeigen and the skirt both this colour with crimson piping along the edges. A white blouse was underneath the cardi, a red tie decorating the neck and disappearing into the V-neck. White socks reached to just above the knee, leaving a little skin on view before the hem of the skirt. God, could it even be called a skirt? It covered all the necassary areas while standing... but if she ever bent over... ugh. _I'm just going to have to not drop anything... _She thought irritably to herself, before sitting back down at her dresser to pin her hair into a bun.

A nervous voice came from downstairs, obviously belonging to her adoptive father, "Sasuke! We have to leave in five minutes!!! Are you done yet?!" Sighing in annoyance, the teen removed the hair-pins she'd been holding in bgetween her lips. "I'm just doing my hair! I'll be two minutes!!" She called back, scowling at her reflection as she resumed fixing any stray hairs.

Iruka fidgeted as he waited for the girl, all too aware he was going to be late if he waited too long. Finally, he released the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as Sasuke came down the stairs, fully dressed and looking ticked off. The elder blinked, "What's wrong?" The girl twitched, giving him a look that said, "It's obvious". Looking down, he chuckled as he noticed fair hands tugging prudishly at the edge of the skirt. "Sorry Sasuke, but a uniform, is uniform." Earning a glare, Iruka had to restrain another chuckle as his daughter pulled on her coat stiffly with her back to him. "Hn. You said we needed to be there early to fill out some forms, ne? Come on, Iruka."

Smiling, the man grabbed his house keys, "Hai, hai, coming."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The first day of school, no matter where you go, is always rowdy and disorganised. Konoha High was no exception, as girls and boys of various walks of life walking and running through the school doors. Uzumaki Naruto chortled loudly, standing on his desk while his cousin Sakura sank down in her seat. "Ne, Kiba! I heard there's supposed to be a newbie today!" He announced happily, causing the brunette to look up with a wicked grin. Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto: the most well known pranksters in school despite only having been there for one term. The two _loved _newbies... rather, they loved making sure their reputation was known to newbies. Shino, sitting alongside the Inuzuka, rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. Despite being friends with the two since Middle School, he disapproved their antics. Sitting next to the blonde, Kaze Gaara watched boredly. After transferring from America last year with his siblings, everyone had been shocked that the prankster and poker-faced boy had hit it off.

Across the room, Nara Shikamaru watched the two chat energetically with a mutter of, "They're too troublesome..." to which Akimichi Chouji muttered what sounded like a sound of agreement through a full mouth. As most highschoolers might notice, it was rare for males and females to mingle during lessons. Girls sat with girls and boys witnh boys, the odd couple sharing a desk. Needless to say, the rule applied here too. "God..." A pink haired girl muttered to her blonde companion, expression displaying clear annoyance, " Could he be _any _louder?" Sharing a similar expression, the blonde, Yamanaka Ino, replied, "Don't tempt him... anyway, I wonder what the newbie'll be like..." While both were chatting quietly, seated behind them, Tenten leaned forward happily. "Ne, I was helping Shizune in the office last term and the newbie's transcript was there!" She told them happily, causing the two to look up in interest. "And?" Ino inquired impatiently, causing the Chinese girl to stick her tongue out. "His name's Umino Sasuke, and from the look of his grades he's _really _smart."

Hyuuga Hinata leaned forward a little, listening to her desk-mate's speech. Before she could interject anything, Mitarashi Anko strolled in, silencing everyone by dropping a fairly large stack of books onto her desk. Even Kiba and Naruto sat down, lips firmly pursed. Offering them all a smile devoid of any warmth, the homeroom teacher leaned against her desk. "All right, maggots. I hope you all had a _wonderful _holiday and are ready to _work_..." The las word was emphisised by a glare in Kiba and Naruto's direction, "... but before that, we have a new student in out class." Everyone sat up a little straighter, a chorus of mutterings starting up until Anko slapped her hand down on the desk. "Quiet down, quiet down!" The dark haired woman snapped, before tilting her head in a beckoning manner towards the doorway.

The shoji slid open, a few people craning their necks to get a good view. At the back, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten all blinked in surprised as an ebony haired girl entered the room, taking confident, graceful steps over to the teacher as though she had been through this many times before. Anko gestured lazily towards the girl, while saying, "This is Umino Sasuke and she will be studying with us for the rest of the year. Make her feel welcome..." Another pointed look at the class pranksters, before peering around the desks. "Ah... next to Haruno Sakura, there's a free desk at the back." She commented as Sasuke walked over to the indicated seat, seemingly unaware of the entire class staring as she did so. Sakura leaned over conspicuously to hiss at Ino, "_Sasuke_? But... she's a girl!" The blonde girl leaned back to whisper to the brunette behind them, "You said _he_!" Tenten, over the surprise, merely shrugged. "I saw the name and assumed what most would. There was no gender on the paper, anyway."

Sasuke sighed lightly, all too aware of the hissings and mutterings around her. First days were the worst.

**OoOoOoOoO**

After a morning of lessons basically explaining the term's syllabus, students piled into the cafeteria for lunch. Naruto and Kiba gleefully dragged Shino and Gaara to meet up with their other friends from another class. Rock Lee waved at the group energetically, practically bouncing on his seat, while Hyuuga Neji sat beside him wearing, what Naruto called, his trademark "I don't give a damn" look. Shikamaru and Chouji were already seated, though the brunette looked as though he was asleep at the present moment in time. Practically throwing Gaara and Shino into their seats, Naruto leaned over the table to announce happily, "We've got a newbie! I can't wait to pull one on her!" Neji resisted the urge to roll hie eyes at the comment, though Lee looked curious. "Who?" At the question, Kiba craned his neck over the sea of heads before pointing to a far off corner. "There she is... and your cousin and her little group are there too..." The brunette trailed off with a confused blink. Those girls never really displayed much of an interest in newbies before...

"EH?!" Naruto nearly screamed, using a protesting Kiba's head as leverage to climb onto the table top and gawk as the girls sat down. "What the hell?! What's Sakura-chan thinking?!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke was thinking along the same lines as the small group of girls approached her table. She recognised four of them, a fair girl with bubblegum pink, shoulder-length hair and jade eyes, smiling sweetly while her friend with blonde hair pulled into a pony-tail with a fringe that flopped over one cerulean eye imitated the look. A small, dark haired girl played with her fingers nervously, extremely pale grey eyes rooted to the ground as though ashamed of something. The last girl from her class was obviously Chinese, brown hair pulled into two buns held back with orientally decorated ribbons. She was smiling contentedly as the girl whom Sasuke didn't recognise held her in a loose embrace, sandy-blonde hair pulled into four pony-tails that spiked out, what appeared, naturally and serious aqua eyes.

"... may I help you?" The dark haired girl inquired after a silence, whilch seemed to be what the pinkette had been waiting for. "Umino-san, there aren't any tables open, so can we sit with you?" She inquired sweetly, which caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow slightly as there was, quite blatantly, a free table a few rows down. Still, she had her manners. "If you want to, by all means..." The girl said in a deadpan that would hopefully warn them off. No such luck, as the pinkette and blode sat down with wide smiles and the other three sat down wordlessly. Before sweet silence could settle again, the blonde spoke up. "So, Umino-san, how are you liking Konoha so far?" She inquired brightly, unaware of the headache coming on for the raven haired girl. She _abhored _these situations... but they seemed a first day standard issue. Repressing a sigh, she forced some semblance of a smile and said, "It's nicer than some schools I've been to..." there was a slight pause, in which Sasuke took the chance to ask her own question, "... would you mind telling me your names, please? I don't believe we've met."

The pinkette blinked, before breaking out into another large smile. "Ah, of course! Right, right! Well, I'm Haruno Sakura." She informed happily, before going around the table anti-clockwise. "Yamanaka Ino," the light blonce girl gave a light girly wave, "Hyuuga Hinata," Sakura had pointed to the dark young girl who muttered a small, "P... pleased to me... meet you..." Sasuke couldn't help but think her name was slightly ironic (1) before Sakura moved on to the Chinese girl, "Tenten and Kaze Temari." The blonde gave a light nod and Tenten, still snuggled into her side, gave an airy wave and smile. Ino leaned forward a little, looking cattish, which made the dark haired girl raise an eyebrow slightly. "Umino-san, while we know your name, poor Temari-chan doesn't. Don't you think you should introduce yourself?"Sasuke bit back a groan. She hated girls like this... so they naturally converged on her like flies. Whatever God was up there, he obviously enjoyed screwing with her.

Inclining her head towards Temari, she said simply, "Umino Sasuke, pleased to meet you," before picking up her glass and taking a sip. Temari contemplated the girl for a moment, before breaking out into a cheeky grin, "Ne, you were right, she's pretty cute." Oh yes, Kaze Temari: the mistress of tact. Sasuke choked for a monment, pretty sure she inhaled at least a quater of her drink before emerging, coughing and spluttering while a fine blush covered her cheeks. "Na-Nani?!" Meanwhile, both Sakura and ino turned a fine shake of rose with similar cries of, "TEMARI!" Tenten simply pouted, snuggling closer. "Ne, Tema-wan, that's not the kind of stuff you should say in front of me!" The blonde had the right to look sheepish, enveloping the brunette in a tight hug. "Gomen, Ten-pan... forgive me? Pwease...?" If Sasuke hadn't deduced they were a couple before, she certainly got the message now...

"OI!! Newbie!!!" Came a boistrous yell, making the girls turn slightly to see Naruto charging through the rows towards them. Sakura twitched, Ino looked annoyed, Hinata's face was enveloped in a deep blush, Tenten and Temari went back to better things and Sasuke merely watched him boredly as he reached the table's edge. "While it may come as a shock to you, I do have a name." The teen commented dryly before anyone else could speak, causing the blonde haired boy to grin. "Hai, hai, _Sasuke-san_... I was just wondering why you're named that. Did your parents think you were a boy or what?" Naruto inquired brightly, and the girl openly rolled her eyes at the sheer lack of sentense structure and wit. Sakura looked ready to hit the boy, hissing "Naruto..." under her breth, before Sasuke interjected, "Really, I don't feel the reason behind my name is much of your concern. Please, though, tell me the reason behind your name, Kanaboko-san." (2)

There was complete silence for a moment, in which Sasuke took her leave and Naruto opened his mouth several times before closing it, an angry flush covering his tan cheeks. Over at the boy's table, Kiba was laughing openly at his partner's expression. "Man! It's been a while since anyone told him off like that! Neji, your's was the best, though! I mean... man!!!" By now, the brunette was doubled over and gripping Shino's shoulder for support. Neji gave a small "Hn," pale gaze following the girl through the rows and finally out of the cafeteria. Lee looked thoughtful, "Naruto-kun is right, though... Sasuke is an unusual name for a girl." Finally quelling his laughter, Kiba shrugged. "S'not up for us to judge..." He trailed off as Naruto came over, malicious intent written all over his face. "Kiba, we've got a prank to do, dattebayo."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Computer studies was the last lesson of the day, taught by Sarutobi Asuma-sensei. Sasuke noted dully that he must be related to the principal, as he requested they all go to set seats. The classroom was fairly hi-tech, each student had a touch screen monitor and the teacher's computer was hooked up to a large screen at the front of the class. It was definately better than some places she'd been to. Asuma cleared his throat lightly, and began listing off names with many mixed reactions. "... Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, third row, centre..." Naruto blinked before shrugging, deciding it wasn't as bad as it could have been, while Hinata turned bright red, seeming to go into a complete state of shock._ S-sitting next... next t-to Naruto-kun... m-me..._ The teacher moved on swiftly as they took their seats, "Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Rock Lee. Third row, left hand side," Lee whooped happily at this while Sakura blanched openly, kiba just looked disappointed. "Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino, fourth row, far right..." The three looked slightly pleased at this, Shikamaru muttering a small "Troublesome..." at Ino's blatant grin. "... Hyuuga Neji, Kaze Gaara and Umino Sasuke. Fourth row, centre."

Taking the requested seat, Sasuke took a short moment to look at her table-mates. The Hyuuga, most likely a relative of Hinata's, shared the same pale grey eyes as the girl, and long black hair pulled into a loose pony-tail near the end that could easily rival any girl's hair. Gaara, who she recalled Temari saying was her brother, looked absolutely nothing like his sister. His hair was vivid red in colour, aqua eyes surrounded by almost raccoon-like rings. Another distinguishing feature was the kanji "Ai" tattooed on over his left eye. Both teens wore slightly bored expressions as Asuma finished his list. "Finally, Kaze Kankurou, Kaze Temari and Tenten, fifth row, left." The two girls posatively beamed at this, while Kankurou looked slightly sour faced as he took his seat. Apparently satisfied, Asuma walked to the front of the class and began browsing while speaking to the class, "As this is your second term, the syllabus is going to be a fair bit harder than the previous term's. I'll bring it up on..." He trailed off as something flashed up on every screen in the class. Sarutobi-sama, the principal. In a bikini. Dancing the macarena. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, as she promptly turned off her monitor. _Uhg... that's going to stick with me for a while..._ It only took one glance upwards to see the image was displayed on the large screen at the front as well.

Neji sighed, shaking his head as a large bubble appeared next to the animation: **_"Welcome to Konoha High School, Umino Sasuke-san, dattebayo!"_** Glancing slightly at the girl next to him, he could tell she was doing a very good job at keeping her anger in check, aside from the slight twitch in her right eyebrow. Sakura, on the other hand, had jumped from her seat and was now shaking Naruto by the collar and shrieking several words that shouldn't be mentioned together in one sentense. Hinata, being the sort of girl she was, had promptly fainted, and Shino was shaking her lightly with little concern, too used to the girl's habit. Temari looked far past disturbed while covering Tenten's eyes and Kankurou looked rather green. Kiba was howling (no pun intended) with laughter, while the trio behind him were all looking away from their screens at various points in the room. Ino was cracking her knuckles audiably.

Asuma, over his initial shock, was now examining the flash thoughtfully. "A lot better than the last one... hotwired to every computer in the class too..." he looked up with a lopsided grin, "Really, Naruto, I don't see why you're only getting a C+ in this class." Tapping a few keys, the image disppeared to be repladed by the syllabus. "Please sit back down, Sakura, while I explain..." The pink haired girl dis so, looking livid. Now it was safe, everyone looked back at their monitors and Sasuke switched her's back on. _Freaks, _she concluded, listening to Asuma's clear outline. _I'm surrounded by freaks._

**OoOoOoOoO**

**(1)** Well, "Hyuuga" means "towards the sun" and "Hinata" means "a sunny place," which is a slight pun as Hinata is quite dark, ne?

**(2) **"Naruto can mean 'maelstrom', and is also the name for a sliced stick of Kamaboko with a pink whirlpool design in the middle that is used as a topping for Ramen" Sasuke's playing on the second meaning, un. –nods-

Like it? Hate it? Want to shoot the autoress? –holds up SWAT shield- Well, I'll only know if you review, un... so, please R&R? –cowers-


End file.
